leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ben (Ranger)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ben | jname=ナツヤ | tmname=Natsuya | slogan=no | image=Ben.png | size=185px | caption=Art from Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | colors=yes | eyes=Brown | hair=Brown | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Oblivia | relatives=Grandfather | trainer=yes | trainerclass= , Player character | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=SS022 | epname=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One) | enva=Wayne Grayson | java=Tatsuya Hasome | }} Ben (Japanese: ナツヤ Natsuya) is a . He is the male player character in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. In the games Ben is the male playable character in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. His female counterpart is . If chosen by the player, he will be partnered with a ukulele-wielding Pichu. If the player chooses Summer, however, his partner will be a . Pokémon As player As an NPC Sprites In the anime Ben debuted in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One), where he attempted to stop the Pokémon Pinchers from gaining control of other Pokémon. However, he was eventually attacked during his mission, and he crash-landed on an island where the Ukulele Pichu was located. Ben made his main series debut in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!, where he was assigned to bring a rare that knows to a wild park for its own safety. Throughout the episode, Ben was shown to have a very optimistic attitude, thanks to his grandfather's advice when he was younger. Eventually, with the help of and , he managed to capture Heatran via his Capture Styler and helped it escape to safety. Pokémon Pokémon controlled via the Capture Styler was flying nearby the Ranger Union when Ben captured it. Along with Ben, it was attacked by the Pokémon Pinchers, causing them to crash-land on an island. It is unknown what happened to Staraptor afterwards. None of Staraptor's moves are known.}} first appeared after Ben came crashing down on an island. It attacked him several times before he attempted to capture it.}} fought back, Pichu was hurled into a wall, breaking its ukulele. The Pinchers successfully escaped with the stone symbol, leaving Ben and Pichu to fight Cranidos, which was actually under the Pinchers' control. Ben successfully captured Cranidos, releasing it back into the wild. None of Cranidos's moves are known.}} was captured by Ben as he was spying on . None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} in order to stop it from rampaging around and causing trouble. Heatran's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Pokémon summoned using the Ranger Sign was summoned twice by Ben. The first time was to rescue him from falling. Feraligatr was able to carry him across a river, where they met and . The second time was to rescue him from falling again, this time into a volcano. It was then asked to use Ice Beam on the volcano. Feraligatr's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=羽染達也 Tatsuya Hasome |en=Wayne Grayson |fi=Petrus Kähkönen |pl=Janusz Wituch |pt_br=Alex Minei |es_la=Alfredo Leal |es_eu=Jorge Saudinós}} In the manga In the Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs manga Ben appeared in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Pokémon Trivia * An alternate coloration of Ben was featured in an official artwork that featured multiplayer mode. The Ranger has dark brown hair, orange goggles, and an orange-and-green Ranger uniform. The artwork is featured on the back of the Guardian Signs game case. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Pokémon Rangers Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ranger: Guardian Signs characters de:Julian es:Verán fr:Sully it:Martino (Ranger) zh:夏也